


jealous

by yunh0



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, ATEEZ smut, Crying, Degradation, Edging, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, San - Freeform, seonghwa, sub seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: While Mingi isn’t home, San decides to take advantage of the alone time with his kitten.





	jealous

“I’ll be back in like 5 hours. Is it really that big of a deal?” Mingi asked as he was steady trying to get out of the dorm. 

 

“That’s such a long time.” Seonghwa stated, sourly. 

 

Mingi rolled his eyes. “You can deal with it. San’s still here. Ask him to do something with you.” He said while finally making his way out of the door. 

 

Seonghwa stood there with his brows furrowed as he heard the door click behind Mingi. He sighed and finally decided to find something to keep his attention for at least 5 hours. After a while of thinking he made up his mind just to play on his phone for a while then ask San to do something fun afterwards, even though he doubted he would anyway. 

 

After 2 hours, Seonghwa yawned and set down his phone, deciding to finally get up and ask San for food.

 

“Sannie,” Seonghwa peeked through his cracked door. “Can you get me some food please?” He said with a pout.

 

San looked up from his phone and grinned. “Yeah. What do you want, hyung?” 

 

He hummed in thought. “Pizza! Pepperoni!” Seonghwa smiled ear-to-ear.

 

“You got it.” San smiled as he googled the number to order.

 

Seonghwa decided to go lay on the couch until the pizza was here. He heard San walk in, yawning and grabbing a drink from the fridge.

 

“Mingi’s not here?” He asked while cracking open the soda can and taking a sip.

 

“No. He left about 2 hours ago, Be back in 3 hours.” The blonde replied, never lifting his gaze from his phone.

 

“Well, pizza will be here in maybe 15, so answer and pay.” San ordered.

 

“You do it.” Seonghwa scoffed.

 

San stared at Seonghwa despite the latter not even paying attention to him.

 

“I said,” San walked closer to the couch. “Answer and pay.” He said in a stern voice which earned Seonghwa’s attention.

 

“Okay.” He finally agreed, rolling his eyes. 

 

After 15 minutes passed, the doorbell rang which caused Seonghwa to groan and get up to answer it and pay. 

 

“Thank you.” He said to the man, taking the pizza from his hands and giving him the money from San.

 

He walked over to the counter and set the pizza down.

 

“San! Pizza’s here!” Seonghwa called out to the younger boy.

 

After an audible groan, he heard San walk in and open the pizza, also taking a piece without a plate which struck Seonghwa as odd.

 

“You should.. maybe get a plate. Hongjoong doesn’t want out rooms dirty.” He said softly to San who was already walking back to his room.

 

He stopped in his tracks. “What? Why does it matter to you? I’ll deal with him if he actually says something to me.” San said, turning back around and heading to his room.

 

Seonghwa pursed his lips into a line. He didn’t know why San was so mean to him sometimes. But he decided to ignore it and enjoy the dinner. He turned on the television to some random channel to fill the silence while he ate. 

 

After he was done, he cleaned his plate in the sink, saving himself from Hongjoong’s daily nagging and yelling. 

 

He peeked through San’s door nervously. “Sannie..” He said. San didn’t look up from the screen and hummed.

 

“Can I.. sleep with you? You know since the others are gone? I’m kinda.. lonely.” His voice noticeably shook.

 

“I’m just a fill-in for Mingi, hm?” San looked up with a questioning look. “You don’t need me until your boy toy isn’t here to cuddle and fuck you, am I right?” 

 

“No no, San. It’s not like that.” Seonghwa said.

 

“Ah it isn’t? What about all the times I wanted to cuddle when Wooyoung wasn’t here? So many excuses, hyung..” San tsked, shaking his head. 

 

Seonghwa bit his lip, fighting the slight urge to cry. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” He said 

 

“Oh I know you won’t,” San said as he got up from his laying position, making his way towards the blonde boy still peeking in the door. “Undress.” He ordered. 

 

“San, I don’t think Mingi would be happy with-“

 

“That was an order.” San interrupted.

 

Seonghwa obeyed, stripping off his T-shirt and his boxers, laying them beside his feet.

 

“What’s your color.” San stated.

 

“Green.” Seonghwa said.

 

“Sit down in that chair and put your hands behind your back.” San said as he pointed to his chair sitting at his desk. 

 

Seonghwa did as he said and sat down, still feeling vulnerable like this. Mingi never ordered him like this. It was always just they fuck and that’s it, this was different, but Seonghwa was definitely not opposed to it.

 

“Tell me if this is too tight.” San said as he clicked the handcuffs a couple of notches on Seonghwa’s hands.

 

“It’s okay.” Seonghwa told him, feeling his erection growing embarrassingly quick.

 

San placed his hand on Seonghwa’s leaking cock causing him to flinch into the chair. “Want me to keep going, kitten?” 

 

Seonghwa whimpered at the name and nodded quickly, fighting the urge to thrust into San’s hand as that would get him nowhere.

 

“Beg for it.” San smirked evilly.

 

“Please please touch me, master. I need it so so bad. Please. I’ll be a good kitten only for you, San hyung. Please.”

 

San shuddered at the honorific and pumped his hand faster. “Such a needy slut.” San told him. 

 

Seonghwa whined as San kept speeding up the pace. 

 

“Feels so good.” Seonghwa said as he felt his orgasm creeping up in the pit of his tummy.

 

“Fuck.. I- I’m so close, San, don’t stop.” Seonghwa begged as he thrusted into the younger’s hand.

 

“Thats not how punishment works, love.” San said as he stopped pumping and held his hand down at the base of Seonghwa’s dick.

 

Seonghwa couldn’t even form words from the anger he felt. He tried to get out of the cuffs, but to no surprise, it didn’t work.

 

“Aw, what? Not enjoying this? I’m having fun.” San grinned which made the latter even more frustrated.

 

San put his hand on the blondes cock once again causing the said boys breath to quicken. He bucked his hips into Sans hand in hopes chasing after his orgasm. San stopped his hand and let him thrust into his palm. Seonghwa moaned out as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. This time San decided to let him cum but he wasn’t done yet.

 

Seonghwa tried to catch his breath after cumming on his bare stomach. But San didn’t stop pumping before he could which made Seonghwa squirm in the seat.

 

“Please.. too much. Oh god.” Seonghwa whimpered loudly. 

 

San placed his palm on the tip of the latter’s cock and swirled it around, causing the said boy to cry out and close his legs together which only resulted in a hard slap to his thigh.

 

“I- oh fuck. I’m close.” Seonghwa said, almost crying. 

 

He trembled as white strings covered his stomach, still trying to catch his breath. 

 

San cupped his face with his cum-covered hands. “Pretty whore. You’re so good.” San praised, which made Seonghwa whimper and grow hard again. 

 

San lowered to his knees and Seonghwa’s eyes widened. 

 

“San, it’s too much. I cant cum again. Please.” He begged but San had already placed his mouth on his cock, bobbing his head, making him groan out. He tried his best not to involuntarily buck his hips into the warmth of San’s throat. He moaned as he let his head fall back against the chair, his whole body trembling with overstimulation. 

 

“I’m gonna- god San, please. Gonna cum.” Seonghwa whined loudly. 

 

San hummed teasingly on his cock which sent Seonghwa over the edge as he thrusted into San’s mouth, cumming down his throat. San got up after swallowing all of Seonghwa’s cum, wiping his mouth in the process.

 

“San I cant do anymore. It’s too much.” Seonghwa tried to explain but San only laughed.

 

“You’ll cum as many times as I say, do you understand?” San asked, whispering into the latters ear.

 

Seonghwa nodded and shivered at San’s breath on his neck.

 

“What do you want, kitten?” San asked, licking his lips.

 

“Fuck me.” Seonghwa said softly.

 

“Hm? Speak up, slut.” San said.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Seonghwa said louder.

 

“Come on.” San said as he helped Seonghwa out of the seat. “Can you walk?” San asked. Seonghwa nodded weakly so they both walked over to the bed. 

 

“Get on your knees, face on the pillows.” San ordered. 

 

Seonghwa obeyed with a light struggle but eventually did as San said. He heard San opening some lube to the right of him and he felt his dick grow harder for the 100th time today. He felt the bed sink a bit behind him then a cold finger at his entrance causing him to flinch.

 

“Relax.” San said. 

 

He pushed one finger into the blonde’s hole, erupting a drawn out moan from the said boy. Then another finger. Then one more until San felt he was good enough. Seonghwa heard the lube open again and he hummed into the pillow.

 

San lined up with Seonghwa and started off slow making him groan out in pleasure and pain. Once he was balls-deep, he pulled out and slammed back in, causing a borderline scream from the latter. He quickened the pace making the muffled moans grow louder and louder. San grabbed Seonghwa by his neck and pulled him up where they were looking at each other.

 

“Do you want the whole fucking town to hear you? Fucking whore.” San said as he put his hand over Seonghwa’s mouth.

 

Seonghwa’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as San kept going even faster, plowing right into the right set of nerves. He felt tears brim at his eyes as he trembled against San’s body. The sound of skin slapping only made his erection even more painful. He reached down to touch himself but all he earned was the reminder he was still in cuffs.

 

“Got something to say?” San said into his ear.

 

Seonghwa whined into San’s hand. “Please.” He managed to say.

 

“Please what? Huh?” San teased.

 

“Let me cum, master.” Seonghwa cried.

 

San didn’t answer, he just kept pounding into Seonghwa’s shaking body. Seonghwa balled his hands into fists, his fingernails almost making his palms bleed. San sunk his nails into Seonghwa’s hip as he thrusted even faster. Seonghwa sobbed into San’s hand, letting his head fall into the crook of his neck. Seonghwa felt San’s thrusts stutter slightly as he knew he was about to cum. San let Seonghwa fall back into the pillows as he reached over to pump his aching cock. Seonghwa screamed out into the pillows, tears staining the fabric. 

 

“What if the others saw you like this huh? What if Mingi walked in right now? Seeing you getting fucked so good by me. Would you like that, fucking slut?” San asked, never stilling his thrusts. 

 

Seonghwa couldn’t form words, just whimpers and sobs into San’s pillows. He felt his orgasm approaching again and he trembled as he sobbed and moaned. San slowed his thrusts down, cumming inside the latter as the said boy tried to come down from his high, still shaking. San pulled out and Seonghwa fell limp onto the bed. 

 

“Hey, hey. Are you okay, baby?” San asked concerned as he undid the cuffs, rubbing and kissing the bruises on Seonghwa’s wrists. 

 

“I’m tired,” Seonghwa said weakly. 

 

San pouted. “I know, baby. Let’s cuddle, hm?” San suggested. 

 

Seonghwa nodded as he felt San get under the covers, following after him and shifting close to the younger. 

 

“Mingi’s gonna kill me,” Seonghwa said, eyes halfway closed.

 

“He’ll get over it.” San said which made Seonghwa chuckle.

 

“We’ll deal with it later.” Seonghwa said as he was already falling asleep against San’s warm body.

 

San smiled to himself and drifted to sleep.


End file.
